


P.S., Mahal na kita

by wonderingwanderess



Series: away mag-asawa [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Married Couple, Pen Pals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Sa isang sulat at isang larawan ay tila tumalon sa nakaraan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.Paano nga ba sila nagkakilala at paano nabuo ang pagsasamahan nilang dalawa?o kung saan pen-pals sina Jongin at Kyungsoo noong nag-a-abroad pa ang lalaki at si Kyungsoo ay hopeless nang magkaroon ng kasintahan
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: away mag-asawa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	P.S., Mahal na kita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> ah nangyari to kahapon habang naglilinis kami ng tatay ko sa kuwarto uwu nag-general cleaning kami at nakakita ako ng love letter sa nanay ko ng dati niyang kasulatan. hahahaha. Pero sila ni papa naging penpals din noong nasa Saudi pa tatay ko.
> 
> Ang ending ayon wahahahahhaa!! itong au hehehe. para kay camilla na enabler ko always. simple something lang to para sa 'yo at para sa lahat.
> 
> Maligayang holidays po sa lahat. Hope you'll all like it!

P.S., Mahal na Kita

* * *

“Mahal, tapos ka na ba maghugas ng pinggan diyan? Tulungan mo akong mag-alwas ng mga gamit sa ilalim ng kama.”

Naging tradisyon na ng bagong mag-asawang si Jongin at Kyungsoo ang mag-general cleaning sa kanilang munting bahay partikyular na sa kanilang maliit na kuwarto para malinis at maalwan nilang sasalubungin ang panibagong taon.

Nasa kasagsagan na ng paglilipat ng unan si Kyungsoo sa may sala at nakita niyang nagpapahid na ng kamay si Jongin. Magaan pa ang trabaho dahil hindi pa nila napag-uusapan ang magkaroon ng anak.

Kunsabagay ay dalawang taon pa lang naman silang kasal at mas gusto muna nilang masolo ang isa’t isa.

“Mahal, ako na magtatanggal ng kutson. Ibukas mo na lang po ‘yung kabilang kuwarto para hindi madumihan kung sa sala pa natin dadalhin.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at pinagtulungan nilang buhatin ang foam para isandal sa pinto ng kanugnog nilang kuwarto. Pagtapos ay nakita niyang ngumuso si Jongin sa harapan niya, may expectant na tingin ito sa mukha at nakakiling pa ang ulo.

“Nagpapa-cute ka na naman? Wala tayong matatapos nito, Ni.” Nakatawang saway ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Kahit pa matagal-tagal na rin silang nagsasama ay kinikilig pa rin siya sa asawa lalo na kapag nagpapa-pogi ito sa paningin niya.

“Kiss lang, mahal. Para naman may energy ako na maglinis. Hay napaka-bait kong asawa ngayon kasi tutulungan kita mag-general cleaning kahit wala naman dapat ayusin kasi kakaayos lang natin nito wala pang isang buwan.”

Kinupkop ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin, nakita niya kung paano sumara ang mga mata nito agad at dinampian niya ng tatlong matutunog na halik ang labi nito. Nagnakaw pa ng isang halik sa tungki ng ilong ng asawa.

“Ang daming sinasabi ng beybi damulag na ‘to. Hindi pa wari sabihin na gusto niya ng kiss. Opo, sipag-sipag ng mahal ko kahit wala naman ibang alam kundi magkalkal ng gamit kapag naglilinis kami kaya walang natatapos.”

Lumabi si Jongin, bahagya pang namumula ang tainga nito. “Hindi na nga ako manggugulo. Promise magliligpit lang po, Kyungsoo mahal ko. Tapos kapag may nahanap kang mga puwede pang pakinabangan, iabot natin sa suki nating tricycle drayber sa kanto.”

Isa pa ito sa bagay na minahal niya kay Jongin, pareho silang may malaking puso sa pagtulong sa nangangailangan. Kaya palaging naaambunan ng grasya ay ang mga suki nilang tricycle driver sa kanilang street na si Mang Jun at ang malaki nitong pamilya.

  
  


Maya-maya ay nagtrabaho sila nang magkatabi, pagkatapos tanggalin ang frame ng kama sa ilalim ay si Kyungsoo naman ang nagsimulang mag-vacuum ng mga namuong agiw. Tahimik sila ni Jongin at dahil ito ang mas malaki ang katawan ay ito rin ang nagbubuhat ng ilang kahon papalabas.

"Mahal ano bang laman ng mga kahon na 'to? Hindi pa ba natin 'to itatapon?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at winalis ang natirang mga kalat. "Mga libro ko 'yan na binabasa dati, mahal. Hayaan mo lang siya riyan. Ayaw ko lang itapon."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at alam niyang wala nang magagawa si Jongin kapag ginamit na niya ang kahinaan dito.

_ Ang pagpapa-cute niya. _

Napahinga na lang si Jongin at natatawang umiling sa kanya. Marami silang natagpuan na mga gamit sa ilalim ng kama. Karamihan doon ay mga lumang libro ni Kyungsoo noong kolehiyo at napagdesisyunan nilang ilagay na lang iyon sa plastic at i-dispose na nang tuluyan.

Nakalkal din nila ang mga baby pictures nilang mag-asawa at ang photo album nila noong sila ay ikasal.

"Nasaan na 'yung tape nito, Soo? Panoorin natin mamaya!"

Napatawa si Kyungsoo, palaging gusto ni Jongin na panoorin ang video ng kasal nilang dalawa. "Wala kang kasawa-sawa. Nasa may sala po, sa estante ng TV kasama ng ilang luma mong cassette tape."

"Thanks, mahal. Pahalik nga muna ulit, pampalakas ng katawan."

Pinitik lang ni Kyungsoo ang noo ni Jongin bilang sagot. "Mukha kang halik. Bilisan na natin. Ayaw kong hapunin kakalinis lang. Gusto ko ring matulog, Mister."

"Yes boss, ito na!" Sumaludo pa si Jongin at nagpatuloy sila sa paggawa. Kapag may nakikitang mga lumang gamit na nakapagpapa-alala sa kanila ay sabay nilang binabalikan ang mga maliliit na memorya ng nakaraan.

Ngunit habang nakatalikod si Jongin ay kaagad na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang isang maliit na shoebox na siya lang nakaalalam. Inaagiw na iyon subalit hinding-hindi kailanman itatapon kahit gula-gulanit na ang ang mga papel at sobre.

  
  


Nagkakilala sila sa pamamagitan ng mga sulat noong panahong wala pang mga social media sites. Dati kasi ay nag-a-abroad sa Saudi ang Kuya Seungsoo ni Kyungsoo at naka-trabaho nito si Jongin sa ibang bansa.

Desperado na ang pamilya niya na magkaroon ng nobyo kaya naman ang ending e kung kani-kanino siya pinares ni Seungsoo.

Ini-reto siya ng kapatid kay Jongin at doon sila nagsimulang magpadala ng mga liham sa isa't isa. Minsan ay matagal ang dating lalo na no'ng nagkaroon ng giyera sa Saudi. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na sila magkikita pa ni Jongin.

Nadala siya sa matatamis nitong salita at magagandang bitiw ng mga linyahan sa nilalaman ng liham nito sa kanya.

Naaalala pa niya no'ng unang magpadala si Jongin ng litrato kasama ng sulat sa kanya. Naka-overalls ito at mahaba pa ang buhok. Doon unang nahulog ang loob ni Kyungsoo.

Alam niyang napakalabo ng ganoong klaseng relasyon ngunit nang dahil kay Jongin ay natuto siyang magmahal kahit walang kasiguraduhan at kaya pa hindi pa sila nagkikita sa totoong buhay.

Tumagal ng halos dalawang taon ang pagpapalitan nila ng sulat at dumating din ang pagkakataon na umuwi si Jongin mula sa Saudi at sinorpresa siya nito sa opisinang pinagtatrabahuhan niya.

  
  


"Mahal ano bang ginagawa mo riyan?"

Nadinig niyang hiyaw ni Jongin at mukhang ito na rin ang nag-vacuum ng natitira pang mga kahon at isang malaking luggage bag.

"W-Wala. May itatapon lang akong kahon. Ikaw muna bahala riyan."

Naghugas ng kamay si Kyungsoo at binuklat ang sulat na tanda niya ay pinadala noong kasagsagan ng digmaan. Napapangiti sa masarap na pakiramdam sa dibdib dahil matagal na bago niya muling nakita ang kahon na 'to.

  
  


_ November 24. _

_ Dearest Kyungsoo, _

_ Tumakas lang ako para magpadala ng sulat sa 'yo at kung matagal pa bago mo matatanggap ay dahil sa giyera rito. Huwag kang mag-aalala sa akin. Ligtas naman kami ng mga kasama ko pati na ang kapatid mo. Sana ay hindi ka makalimot o sana ay huwag mong isipin na nakalimutan na kita.  _

_ Mahirap lang talagang kumuha ng tiyempo para lumabas pero mabuti ay sabi ng isang kasamahan namin na pupunta sila sa post office para magpadala ng mga sulat at regalo sa Pilipinas. Kumusta ka na? Sana ay maayos ang lagay mo. Medyo natatakot ako sa mga nangyayari pero mas natatakot ako na hindi kita makikita at hindi masabi ang nilalaman ng puso ko. _

_ Mag-iingat ka palagi. Kinukumusta ka pala ng Kuya mo. Kapag naging okay na lahat dito, pangako ay uuwi ako at bibisitahin ka. At baka magkaroon na ako ng rason manatili na riyan sa iyo. Mag-iingat ka palagi. _

_ P.S., Mahal na kita. _

  
  


_ Palaging sa iyo, _

_ Jongin. _

  
  


Napapangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo. Tanda niya ang araw na dumating ang sulat sa kanya. Halos Disyembre na 'yon at muntik nang maiyak si Kyungsoo noon sa kaiisip. Posible palang mangulila sa taong hindi mo pa nakikita at natutunan mo lang mahalin sa mga sulat.

  
  


Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang liham. Punong-puno ang kahon ng mga liham pati na postcards at lumang larawan ni Jongin noong kabataan pa nila.

Nagkalkal pa si Kyungsoo at nagbasa pa ng ilang sulat. Lihim siyang kinikilig at napapatawa dahil ibang-iba pa rin ang pakiramdam niya. Lalo na nang una silang magkita, nasiguro na ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin na ang gusto niyang makasama habang-buhay.

  
  


Tumayo na siya sa sofa at inayos ang kahon, inimis ang mga kalat at pinahid ang agiw na bumabalot doon.

Naglakad na pabalik sa kuwarto si Kyungsoo at kita niyang nakasalampak si Jongin sa sahig at may hawak na malaking envelope.

Tagaktak na ang pawis na tumutulo sa likod nito. "Mahal, pawis na pawis ka na. Ano bang ginagawa mo? Tapusin mo na 'yan— teka, si Seonho ba 'yan?!"

Pinanood niya ang paglalim ng kunot ng noo ni Jongin. Nakausli ang mga nguso habang nakatingin sa hawak na litrato at sulat.

"Sino ba 'tong Seonho na 'to?! Nagmamahal, Seonho e hindi naman siya minahal. Tsk! May picture pang kasama akala mo kung sinong guwapo."

Pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa kuwarto at tumabi sa pagkakaupo ni Jongin sa sahig.

"Manliligaw ko 'yan dati, mahal. Nagbabarko. Kakilala rin ni Kuya." Chill na chill pa niyang sabi kahit alam niyang umuusok na ang ilong nito sa pagkapikon.

"Manliligaw mong hilaw! Sabihin mo sa kanya, ako na asawa mo ngayon. Ako first and last mong boyfriend at nag-iisang mahal mo ngayon! Saka bakit ba may picture ka pa niyan! Bakit mo tinatago!"

Humalukipkip si Jongin at umismid sa kanya. Gustong-gusto na ni Kyungsoo na amu-amuhin ito at lambingin agad. May mga pagkakataon talagang nagseselos pa rin ito kahit wala namang dapat ipagselos at ipangamba.

"Tapon mo na nga 'yan! Bakit 'yung mga sulat ko di ko nakikita! Siguro tinapon mo na 'yon, ano?! Pero 'yung sa pangit na 'to, nakatago pa!"

Doon na tuluyang humalakhak si Kyungsoo at yinakap ang pawisang katawan ni Jongin. "Parang tanga, kaya ako lumabas kasi binasa ko mga sulat mo. Ayaw ko makita mo akong kinikilig pa rin sa patpatin mong katawan noon. Ganda ng penmanship mo dati mahal, ano nangyari ngayon? Nagseselos ka ba?"

Hindi umimik si Jongin at ngunguso-ngusong tumayo para magligpit. Hinugot na nito ang vacuum at saka pinatas ang mga gamit. Nagsimula na itong ibalik ang frame ng kama.

"Oh my god, Jongin! Nagseselos ka talaga kay Seonho?!"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at saka yinakap sa likuran si Jongin. Ipinasok ang kamay sa loob ng sando nito at saka humaplos sa balat nito.

"Bango naman ng asawa kong 'to kahit pawis na pawis," Sinandal niya ang pisngi sa likod at saka kinuskos ang ilong sa batok nito. "Mahal na mahal ko 'tong asawa ko kahit nagseselos. Huwag na selos, mahal ko. Ikaw lang naman minahal ko ha, ay sus. Napaka-beybi naman nitong mahal ko."

Doon na siya hinarap ni Jongin at nakanguso pa ring tumitig sa kanya. "Talaga? Ako lang talaga love mo, mahal?"

Tumingkayad si Kyungsoo at humalik sa labi ng asawa. Mariin itong tumugon at saka sinandal siya sa pader. Nilamon ng bibig nito ang mga impit na ungol na kumakawala sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw lang mahal ko, ikaw lang asawa ko. I love you, Jongin. Sulat mo lang babasahin ko palagi. Tapon mo na sulat ni Seonho. Di ko na nga maalala 'yan eh. Ikaw lang crush ko dati kahit mukhang jejemon ka."

Doon na sumilay ang ningning sa mata ni Jongin. Bahagya pa itong kumagat sa labi at tinitigan siya mula ulo hanggang paa. Agad uminit ang katawan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa binibigay ni Jongin na tingin. Napalunok siya nang lalo nitong idikit ang buong katawan sa kanya.

Mainit ang buga ng hangin mula rito.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Sorry na nagselos ako, kasi naman eh! Gusto ko ako lang ha. Huwag mo ako pagpapalit?"

"Ang labo namang ipagpalit ka. Dalawang taon na tayong kasal, Ni. Imposible na magbago pa pagtingin ko sa iyo. I love you, mahal ko."

Ngumisi na ito at itinaas-baba ang kilay nito. "I love you too, mahal. Sabay tayo ligo?"

Napatili si Kyungsoo nang buhatin siya ni Jongin. Hindi na siya nakapagreklamo nang atakihin nito ng halik ang labi niya, hindi napansin ang kutsong hindi pa naibabalik sa kama.

"Jongin! Marumi pa sa kuwarto!"

"Sus, problema ba 'yon, mahal? Mamaya natin tapusin. Sa ngayon magdudumi muna tayong  _ dalawa _ bago maging malinis."

  
  
  


Makakapaghintay naman ang mga kalat sa ngayon ay  _ aaksyon muna sila. _

  
  


_ ;) _

  
  



End file.
